


Jokes

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, Kissing, Like, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terasaka estaba harto. Estaba más que harto de ver como Karma y Asano se lanzaban miraditas el uno al otro mientras se encerraban en ese pequeño mundo que habían construido entre ellos, aislándose de todo lo demás y debatiéndose entre el odio y el afecto. Y entonces pensó que si ninguno iba a dar el primer paso, unas pequeñas bromas e insinuaciones podrían abrirles los ojos ¿No?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokes

**Jokes**

La clase se encontraba en pleno silencio.

Todos los alumnos se habían callado al escuchar la pequeña broma e insinuación que Terasaka había soltado como si de una granada se tratase. Algunos se habían quedado serios, otros le daban la razón en silencio con algo de miedo, algunos se tapaban los ojos para no ver la reacción del otro chico y los que tenían valor, como en el caso de Nagisa, habían girado sus cabezas para ver lo que iba a pasar. Mientras tanto, lo que era ese ser tentáculoso amarillo al que habían llamado Korosensei había sacado una cámara, quién sabe para qué. Pero ahora no estaban para fijarse en detalles.

Y es que Terasaka, habiendo empezado a discutir con Karma por quién sabe que, ya ni se acordaban, había querido provocar al pelirrojo de forma que este perdiera los papeles y había dicho lo peor que se le había pasado por la mente, pensando que así conseguiría su objetivo:

-Tú y Asano tenéis un rollo muy raro ¿Cuándo pensáis salir del armario y admitir que estáis coladitos? ¿O es que acaso ya estáis saliendo en secreto?

El silencio era absoluto.

La atmósfera en la clase se volvió pesada de repente y nadie se atrevía a dar un paso en falso. Terasaka sabía que meter al presidente del consejo estudiantil en la discusión significaba entrar en un terreno lleno de minas, más si estaba insinuando que había algo entre ellos. Pero con eso se aseguraba de que Karma o se quedaría callado o bien se levantaba para pegarle una paliza, aún así valía la pena. Sabía que no era el único que se había dado cuenta del aire extraño que rondaba alrededor de esos dos. No podían ni verse, pero se prestaban atención clavando la mirada en la figura del otro aún si estaban a metros de distancia. Decían que se odiaban, pero a veces se quedaban parados mirándose, con un silencio tenso y sin una palabra de por medio. Era una especie de tira y afloja que había comenzado nada más terminar los exámenes del segundo trimestre. Karma le llamaba segundón, el otro le respondía con otro insulto. Se decían mutuamente que se largaran y se dejaran en paz de una vez, pero no lo hacían, ninguno se iba y allí se quedaban. Podían insultarse entre ellos, pero si otra persona decía algo que no debía a alguno de los dos, el otro le miraba con frialdad e irradiando una especie de aura que gritaba "Solo yo puedo decirle eso y como te atrevas te destrozo la vida en un instante." Era una especie de "Ni contigo, ni sin ti." en el que se enzarzaban todos los días. Esa relación estaba metida en una burbuja entre el odio y el aprecio, un aprecio demostrado de una forma bastante particular, en la que nadie podía entrar. Y si lo intentaban, eran expulsados de esta con rápidez y sin tapujos. Por que un "Lárgate" de Asano y un "Estorbas" de Karma era suficiente para irse con el rabo entre las piernas. Era todo tan bizarro que nadie pudo evitar preguntarse qué eran esos dos realmente ¿Rivales hasta la muerte? ¿Amigos que se toman el pelo? ¿Las dos cosas a la vez? No lo sabían y nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

Y en mitad de esa clase silenciosa, algunos le daban la razón a Terasaka, otros reflexionaban sobre lo que acaban de oír y algunas sonreían con superioridad, como si ya lo hubieran visto venir. Lo que nadie se esperaba, fue el chirrido de una silla que se había deslizado hacia atrás y ver como Karma se levantaba casi de un salto.

_-"Ya está."_ \- Pensó Nagisa con miedo.- _"Le va a pegar, seguro."_

Iba a abrir la boca para parar lo que sea que estaba pensando Karma y vió como Sugino se debatía entre levantarse o quedarse allí sentado por su propia seguridad, pero ambos pararon cuándo se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando de verdad. Karma no se dirigió hacia Terasaka, ni le miró. Nadie sabía hacia dónde miraba porque su cabeza estaba agachada y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, pero cuándo empezó a andar, pasó por completo de todo el mundo y a paso rápido abrió la puerta de la clase para salir sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuándo la puerta se cerró con fuerza tras él, nadie daba crédito a lo que había pasado ¿Había huído? ¿Había salido de la clase sin más? ¿Sin dar una respuesta o algún insulto? Eso no era propio de Karma y todos lo sabían. Y mientras que algunos miraban la puerta, esperando que volviera a abrirse con el pelirrojo detrás diciendo cosas como "Es una broma" o algo parecido, otros se giraban hacia Terasaka mirándole con una leve desaprobación.

-¿A-Acaba de...- Empezó a decir Maehara congelado en el sitio.

-Sí... Se ha largado.- Respondió Korosensei con la cámara aún en la mano. Aún no la había utilizado, que desperdicio.

-Eh, Terasaka ¿No crees que te has pasado?- Preguntó Kirara llamándole la atención.- Lo que has dicho estaba un poco fuera de lugar.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Le reprendió Mimura.- Debe tener un cabreo encima...

-Oye, él se lo ha buscado.- Empezó a decir el moreno para defenderse.- No pensaba que se lo iba a tomar tan mal como para salir corriendo. Además no os hagáis los inocentes, sé que no soy el único que piensa así.

Mimura y Kirara se callaron y giraron la cabeza hacia otro sitio. La verdad es que no podían negarselo.

-Nyurufufu ~- Empezó a reír Korosensei.- No os precupéis, Karma es orgulloso, no tardará en volver. Mientras tanto, sigamos con la clase y haz el favor de guardar el arma Nakamura, no quiero volver a echarte.

La rubia frunció el ceño ante la llamada de atención y no tuvo más remedio que guardar la pistola que había sacado a escondidas, pensando que así iba a poder pillar por sorpresa a su profesor.

Comenzando la clase de nuevo, muchos intentaron no darle vueltas a lo que había pasado, pero no pudieron evitar pensar que verdaderamente Terasaka podría tener razón, aún si Karma se había ido negándose a responder a las provocaciones.

~0.0~

-Al final Karma no ha vuelto.- Dijo Nagisa suspirando con pesadez.

Habían terminado las clases y ahora la clase E se disponía a dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. Habiendo bajado ya la montaña por ese sendero de tierra, estaban casi al lado de la entrada del edificio principal. Aunque andaran lento debido a la duda de Nagisa de si su amigo pelirrojo terminaría yendo detrás de ellos en algún momento. Aunque este no había vuelto en todo el día y se estaban empezando a preguntar qué demonios había estado haciendo.

-No, pero sus cosas no estaban en la clase.- Dijo Kayano con duda. Cuándo el pelirrojo se largó, había dejado su mochila en la clase junto con todas sus cosas. Pensaban que volvería para recogerlas, pero no fue así.

-Korosensei dijo que se encargaría de ello.- Contestó Sugino con tranquilidad. Él había visto a su profesor recoger las cosas de Karma y sujetar la mochila entre sus tentáculos con una sonrisa que daba bastante mala espina.

-No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento.- Empezó a decir Yuuma con nerviosismo.

-No creo que haya hecho nada malo ¿No?- Preguntó Maehara con aire de duda.

Nadie respondió, pues el pequeño grupo sabía que aunque Korosensei fuera amable con todos sus alumnos, querer encargarse de la mochila de Karma cuándo este había salido corriendo en mitad de una de sus lecciones, era demasiada amabilidad. Tanta que estaban seguros de que había hecho algo malo o lo estaba tramando.

-Eh. Vosotros.- Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Isogai no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda al reconocer esa voz. Al igual que los otros cuatro que le acompañaban, que se quedaron congelados. Se habían topado con el menos indicado en ese momento.

-Asano...- Empezó a decir dándose la vuelta y esbozando su típica sonrisa de ikemen.- ¿Que ocurre?

El pelinaranja la miraba con la barbilla alzada, con la entrada del instituto a pocos metros, con casi nadie saliendo ya de esta. Nagisa no pudo evitar maldecir a su profesor cuándo vió lo que el hijo del presidente tenía en sus manos.

-¿Donde está Akabane?- Preguntó con un leve tono de enfado.- Esto es suyo ¿Verdad?

Alzó la mochila de Karma para que la vieran y Sugino suspiró murmurando con pesadez un "Lo sabía." ¿Y quién lo estaba dudando? Con lo metiche que era este profesor, no sabía lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza ni lo que tenía que haber hecho para que la mochila de Karma pasara a la manos de Asano. Pero este no parecía tan enfadado como otras veces, simplemente sus ojos violetas les miraban con paciencia, esperando a que le dieran alguna respuesta.

-Sí, es suya.- Empezó a decir Nagisa.- Pero no tenemos ni idea de dónde está Karma.

El otro iba a contestarle, cuándo por detrás, habiendo bajado ya la montañan, apareció el único que faltaba en esa función. Terasaka y su grupo los miraban desde atrás y los otros cinco iban a empezar de sudar del nerviosismo, sabían que Terasaka iba a abrir la boca y preferían no estar allí para ver lo que soltaba después de lo que había pasado en la clase.

-Anda ¿Qué hace este tío con esa mochila?- Preguntó el moreno con duda. Al menos no lo había hecho con la intención de ofender.

El pelinaranja escuchó la voz detrás suya y se giró para mirarle con prepotencia. No tenía ganas de tratar con esa gente ahora.

-Eso quisiera saber yo. Apareció en mi mesa de la nada antes de que saliera de clase.- Respondió con fastidio. Sí, efectivamente había sido Korosensei.

-Anda, que cosas. He llegado a pensar que Karma había pasado el día contigo.- Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

En el momento en el que escupió eso, Nagisa ya intuía que iba a pasar algo malo. Asano solo se quedó mirando al moreno con una expresión seria mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó con un tono de duda. Ya le estaban sacando de sus casillas y no habían pasado ni cinco minutos.

-Bueno, como ha salido corriendo y no ha vuelto en todo el día...- Empezó a explicar el otro con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo que ha salido corriendo?- Le interrumpió sin darle oportunidad de seguir.- ¿Que demonios ha pasado?

-No tengo porqué decirtelo. Son cosas de la clase E ¿Sabes?- Espetó Terasaka de pronto. Con una sonrisa burlona y un aire de reto en sus ojos, a sus compañeros de clase no les costó adivinar que lo estaba haciéndo a propósito. Estaba provocando a Asano por alguna razón y lo estaba consiguiendo, pues este ahora le miraba con furia mientras empezaba a apretar la mochila de Karma con todas sus fuerzas. Si había algo que a este chico le sacaba de sus casillas, era no saber lo que pasaba en ese edificio en la montaña de detrás del instituto.

-Los secretitos de la clase E me ponen mucho de los nervios.- Empezó a decir con un tono amenazante.- O me dices que ha pasado u os destrozo a todos aquí mismo.

Aunque era la primera vez que Asano hacía esa amenaza delante de ellos, estaban seguros de que ese chico sería capáz de hacerlo si se lo proponía, ya que ellos como secreto gubernamental tenían prohibido meterse en peleas de ese tipo. Lo que no entendían era el por qué se había enfadado con tanta facilidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?- Contestó el otro chico sin sentirse amenazado y con una sonrisa ladina en su cara.- ¿Acaso estás preocupado por Karma?

Y de nuevo, por segunda vez en un día, Terasaka había lanzado una granada directa a la cara de alguien. Lo mejor de todo, es que había sido con el mismo tema, dejándo al opontente con la misma cara que el anterior. Porque al igual que Karma había hecho hace unas horas, Asano ni se havía movido ante esa pregunta, simplemente se quedó callado, de pie, sujentando la mochila del pelirrojo en sus manos mientras miraba al frente. Y entonces fue cuándo Nagisa y los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía, de lo que verdaderamente quería sacar Terasaka de todo aquello. Porque al igual que Karma había bajado la cabeza y se había ido, la reacción de Asano era casi la misma que la del otro y con eso solo podían sacar más deducciones de las que deberían. Lo que el moreno quería, era confirmar si verdaderamente esas ideas que habían estado rondando por su mente eran una realidad. Si en verdad había algo entre ellos o no. Y aprovechándose de la situación, había decidido presionar a ambos chicos con aquellas preguntas que todo el mundo se hacía, pero que nadie podía decirles a la cara.

-¿No contestas?- Dijo Terasaka presionandole más.- Eso no es propio de ti.

Siguió sin decir nada. Simplemente clavó sus ojos violetas en el otro, intentando intimidarle para que parara ese juego. Pero no iba a funcionar, no cuándo ya habían sacado a relucir demasiadas cosas.

-Bueno, de todas maneras no tienes que preocuparte tanto. No es como si vosotros estuviérais saliendo o algo así ¿No crees?

Y esas últimas palabras fueron las que acabaron descolocando al perfecto presidente del consejo estudiantil. Porque aún si no abría la boca, no pasaba desapercibida la sorpresa que se reflejaba en sus ojos y el como se había tensado de un momento a otro. Nagisa alcanzó a ver la sonrisa socarrona de Terasaka, que miraba a Asano con diversión sabiéndo que había dado directo en un punto débil. Lo más sorprendente fue, cuándo al igual que Karma esa mañana, Asano simplemente se dió la vuelta en silenció y empezó a andar con paso apresurado a quién sabe donde. Con la mochila del pelirrojo aún en sus manos, esquivó a las cinco personas que le miraban con sorpresa y sin darse la vuelta siquiera, siguió andando.

Para cuándo la figura de Asano ya era imposible de ver en el horizonte, Itona se había acercado a Terasaka por detrás y mientras le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo le dijo sonriendo:

-Si mañana no están saliendo juntos, más vale que te prepares para la paliza de tu vida.

Nagisa miró con desconcierto a Terasaka y entonces todos cayeron en la cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo sin que nadie lo notara.

-¿Acaso tú...- Empezó a decir Maehara mientras se acercaba al moreno.-... les has dicho todo esto para juntarlos?

-Tch...- Empezó a decir este con una cara de fastidio.- Estaba un poco harto de que se lanzasen miraditas y no se atrevan ni a tocarse. Más les vale agradecermelo después.

-Al final vas a ser inteligente y todo.- Espetó Kirara rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Es verdad, no es tan inútil como pensábamos.- Dijo Mimura dándole la razón.

-Sigo aquí ¿Lo sabéis?- Contestó Terasaka con aire de enfado.

-Aunque es sorprendente que hayas pensado todo esto tú solo, ni yo había caído.- Dijo Yuuma con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo lo había sospechado, pero prefería callarmelo.- Contestó Maehara con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Empezaron a andar todos juntos entre sonrisas nerviosas y ligeras bromas. Todos tenían curiosidad por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con esos dos, pero sabían que no era de su incumbencia como para seguirles.

Simplemente tenían que esperar a ver si Terasaka recibía algún puñetazo al día siguiente.

~0.0~

-¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Sé que estás en casa!- Dijo Asano golpeando la puerta de madera con fuerza.

Estaba en la puerta de la casa de Karma, esperándo como un estúpido a que le abra y con su mochila aún en las manos. Realmente se sentía imbécil al haber ido hasta allí, pero no pensaba llevarse esa mochila a su casa. Aunque sabía más que nada, que estaba allí por que sabía que no podría enfrentarse más tiempo a ese imbécil de la clase E ¿Quién se creía que era? Mirándole desde arriba mientras despotricaba sobre lo que había pasado en la clase sin pensar contárselo. Y peor aún, lo que le había pasado a Karma. Nunca supo el por qué, pero todo lo relacionado a él le irritaba ¿Que una de las chicas de la clase A le nombraba? Le molestaba ¿Que su padre y sus amigos le dijeran que Akabane en verdad era bueno en lo que hacía? Le irritaba ¿Que no podía enterarse de si le había pasado algo? Le cabreaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Todo lo que otras personas dijeran o hicieran sobre él le molestaba y eso no hacía más que enfurecerle más. Lo peor, es que si estaba con el pelirrojo cara a cara, no llegaba a enfadarse tanto. Y se confundía. Se confundía por que no sabía que demonios pasaba. Pero la razón por la que más estaba enfadado ahora mismo, no era solo porque el pelirrojo había desaparecido todo el día y encima no sabía el por qué, si no que las palabras de ese imbécil compañero suyo le taladraban la cabeza.

_-"No es como si estuvieramos saliendo ¿Eh?"_ \- Pensó con enfado.- _"Entonces ¿Si lo estuvieramos tendría derecho saber lo que me de la gana?"_

Si fuera cualquier otra persona, la que sea, se daría la vuelta y diría que no le importa lo que le pase. Siempre había sido sido así, él era ajeno a todo y a todos sin involucrarse realmente con nadie. Y entonces llegó ese estúpido con sus retos, sus apuestas y sus burlas y así ha acabado. Pegando en la puerta de su casa, pensando en lo egoísta que había sido respecto a todo en su vida, y que no le importaría ser egoísta con él. Realmente no le importaría.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Karma frente a él con una expresión apenada. Se ve que había acabado de ducharse, porque aún tenía el pelo humedo. Y Asano tuvo que darse una bofetada mental para no quedarse mirando las gotas de agua que aún estaban sobre su pelo haciéndolo brillar y que podían bajar y deslizarse por su cara y cuello y... No. No debía mirarlas.

-Al fin. Un poco más y habría echado la puerta abajo.- Espetó con la superioridad de siempre.

-No estoy de humor.- Contestó Karma al instante. A pesar de estar frente a él, notó que no era el mismo de siempre. Parecía decaído y algo distraído y eso le llevó a pensar en lo que le había dicho ese compañero suyo. Y no pudo evitar cabrearse más, porque no esperaba que realmente a Karma le afectara lo que sea que le hubiera pasado. Esa expresión cansada, no la quería, no le gustaba y no la iba a aceptar en él.

-Vale. Pues aquí está tu mochila, que apareció porque sí en mi mesa.- Dijo levantándola para que la mirara.- Pero antes quiero saber porque llevas todo el día fuera y qué demonios pasó en la clase E.

Karma pareció tensarse por un momento, pero lo disimuló con rapidez. Aún así no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para que Asano no lo notara y este ya estaba imáginandose el peor escenario posible. Tras un breve silencio el pelirrojo estiró la mano para coger la mochila, pero el otro se lo impidió echándola hacia atrás para que estuviera fuera de su alcance mientras le miraba con reproche.

-No ha pasado nada.- Dijo Karma mirándole con cansancio.- Devuélmenme mi mochila de una vez.

-No me lo creo ¿Que te han dicho?- Preguntó sin intención de devolverle nada. Ya se estaba cansando de que el otro esquivara sus preguntas y no iba a a dejar que se escaquease.

-Nada importante.- Respondió esquivando la mirada y empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Seguro? Porque sigo sin...

-¿Quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Creéme que no.- Espetó Karma de pronto. Lo último que quería en ese momento era lidiar con Asano y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. El que las palabras de Terasaka taladraran su cabeza tampoco ayudaba.

-Pues sí, me gustaría mucho.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Había sido bastante fácil sacarle de sus casillas y encima iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Me dijeron que estábamos coladitos el uno por el otro y me preguntaron si estábamos saliendo.

El silencio fue inmediato.

Karma tenía razón al decir que realmente no quería saberlo, porque ahora estaba congelado, sin saber que decir y el ambiente estaba empezando a tornarse incómodo. Lo peor de todo, es que había sacado justamente el tema que llevaba rondando por su cabeza todo el camino y no hacía más que confundirle. El pelirrojo también se había quedado callado, mirandole con convicción a pesar de lo que acaba de decir. Todo esto no tenía sentido.

¿Por qué les decían esas cosas para empezar? ¿Acaso daban esa impresión? ¿Realmente parecía que se gustaban?

Y entonces recordó las preguntas que le hacían los 5 virtuosos. Las miradas de sospecha que su padre le echaba después de haber discutido o insultado por lo bajo al imbécil que tenía enfrente. El como esa chica que había nombrado a Karma en su clase le sonrió de forma extraña tras echarle una mirada de muerte. Le gustaría pensar que todo eso eran por motivos que no tenían nada que ver con lo que pasaba ahora, pero no era verdad y lo sabía. Se dió cuenta de que ambos habían estado metidos en su propio mundo, una burbuja en la que nadie podía estar a parte de ellos, porque allí podían insultarse, retarse, hablar y hasta pegarse si les diera la gana y no les iban a decir nada, porque era cosa suya y de nadie más y nunca se percataron de ello. Nunca se dieron cuenta del como la gente les observaba desde fuera y se hacían preguntas. Y nunca se dieron cuenta de hasta que punto les gustaba estar dentro de ese mundo como para no dar ninguna contestación a estas ¿Tan ciegos estaban? Al parecer sí.

-¿Que respondiste?- Preguntó rompiendo el silencio incómodo que había entre ellos.

-No dije nada.- Dijo clavando sus ojos color miel en los suyos.

-¿Por qué?

Ahora fue Karma el que se quedó callado y con una expresión indescifrable. Bajando la mirada hacia la mochila, que al parecer aún quería recuperar, parecía que estaba meditando su respuesta como si de un examen se tratase. Pero antes de que abriera la boca o siquiera pensara una buena contestación, Asano se apresuró a ir directo al grano sin querer esperar más.

-¿Estamos saliendo?

Silencio de nuevo. Otra vez Karma bajaba la cabeza y Asano se impacientaba. Porque no le gustaba que se comportara así, quería que le contestara. Y si no, no se marcharía de allí hasta que le diera una respuesta. Porque la quería, quería que le respondiera. Que le dijera qué estaba pasando entre ellos, ya que él se había perdido hace mucho y al parecer todo el mundo a su alrededor se habían dado cuenta menos ellos.

-No.- Dijo sacándole de su estupor. Lo había dicho casi en un susurro, sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos pero la respuesta había sido clara. Y le enfadó.

Actuándo sin pensar, Asano empujó al otro con fuerza para que diera unos pasos hacia atrás y aprovechando la confusión de este, entró a su casa con prisa y cerró la puerta trás de él. Así nadie vería lo que iba a hacer, porque ya era bastante vergonzoso si se paraba a pensarlo. Karma iba a replicarle algo, pero Asano volvió a ser más rápido y le tiró la mochila al pecho, a lo que este solo pudo callar para cogerla con sorpresa y apresarla entre sus brazos. Y mientras que este estaba distraído, el pelinaranja hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente para resolver esas dudas que rondaban respecto a ellos.

Le cogió el cuello de la camisa y juntó sus labios con fuerza, sin darle oportunidad a quejarse. Sintió como Karma se tensaba y apretaba más la mochila debido a los nervios, pero no le pasó desapercibido el como empezó a temblar y la temperatura de su cara aumentó al instante. Sus labios eran tibios y suaves, justo como se los había imaginado y no le costó adivinar que había estado bebiendo otra vez batidos de fresa, su sabor era demasiado dulce. Sentía como su corazón golpeaba acelerado en su pecho, sus mejillas estaban calientes también y se veía incapaz de moverse por miedo a lo que fuera capáz de hacer. Estaba allí congelado, clavando sus ojos violetas en los de Karma, que le miraban con sorpresa, pero no hacía nada por alejarse. Allí parados, con sus labios y miradas conectadas, de nuevo en ese pequeño mundo que habían construido sin prestar atención a lo que había a su alrededor. Finalmente, Asano se dió cuenta de como le había llegado a temblar la mano que sujetaba aún la camiseta del contrario y se separó haciendo acoplo de toda su voluntad, pues no le hacía gracia separarse del otro ahora que habían estado tan cerca y podía sentir su olor y esencia a su lado. Era imposible.

-¿Estamos saliendo ahora?- Preguntó aún con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas.

El otro le miró a los ojos con nerviosismo, alzó la cabeza y tras quedarse un rato callado y vacilando de nuevo, frunció el ceño y negándo con la cabeza contestó:

-No.

Asano frunció el ceño y sin decir una palabra, volvió a cogerle de la camisa y juntó sus labios de nuevo. Fue algo casto y menos duradero, pero lo suficiente para que sus corazones se desbocaran de nuevo y empezara a aumentar la temperatura a su alrededor. Esta vez el otro no se tensó, incluso parecía que le iba a corresponder de un momento a otro, haciéndo que dudara de sus negativas de hace unos segundos.

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó separándose con brusquedad.

-No.- Respondió mirándole a los ojos con seriedad.

Otro beso. Esta vez no tuvo que sujetarle por ningún sitio, Karma ya se estaba inclinando hacia él cuándo se acercó. Y cuándo sus labios chocaron de nuevo, no puedo evitar atraparlos para saborearle con mayor intesidad, a lo que el otro reaccionó con un respingo. Quiso moverlos más contra él, pero ya se estaba alejando de nuevo, dejándole un cosquilleo y una sensación de frío en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Ahora?

-No.

Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y unió sus bocas de nuevo. El otro no se resistía, es más, se escuchó un leve golpe contra el suelo que según pudo deducir era la mochila que había caído a este sin ningún tipo de cuidado, para después sentir como las manos de Karma se posaban en sus hombros con una leve vacilación. Esta vez le correspondió, moviendo sus labios contra los suyos mientras saboreaba su boca, atrapando su labio inferior contra el suyo y tironenano levemente para después volver a acercarse. Era como un vaivén en el que no podían parar los latidos de su corazón y el aumento de la temperatura, por no hablar de sus respiraciones que ya empezaban a ser irregulares y el como sus mentes se iban nublando poco a poco. Sin intención de alejarse esta vez, ya que el pelirrojo le estaba correspondiendo, Asano decidió morder su labio inferior para poder explorar su boca con más intensidad. Grave error. Karma perdió los estribos de un momento a otro y apretando sus manos contra los hombros del contrario, le empujó hacia al lado para estampar su espalda contra la pared. Viendose atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Karma, el otro no hizo más que soltar un leve quejido por el golpe, pero no pudo evitar sentirse extasiado cuándo esta vez fue el pelirrojo el que juntó sus labios con rápidez y sin darle tiempo a corresponder ingresó su lengua en su boca, jugando con la suya y explorando con una lentitud tortuosa toda la cavidad. Su olor le daba de pleno haciéndo que se intoxicara con su aroma y el otro no había perdido el tiempo en juntar sus cuerpos todo lo que pudo para evitar su escape, si es que pensaba en zafarse. Subió sus manos a su pelo, que aún seguía algo húmedo e hizo lo posible por corresponder a su beso moviendo su lengua contra la suya y escuchando un pequeño jadeo por parte de Karma.

Esto era demasiado.

La calidez de sus cuerpos apretados el uno contra el otro, la humedad de sus lenguas que se habían enzarzado en una lucha de superioridad, sus manos que ahora se movían con impaciencia tocando cada parte del cuerpo contrario que encontraban, el aroma del otro que les impedía respirar con normalidad. Todo eso les superaba.

Y con un jadeo, Karma se separó de repente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba buscándo el aire necesario. Porque habían perdido la noción del tiempo y no tenían ni idea de si habían pasado minutos u horas así. Si por ellos hubiera sido, habrían seguido, pero debían respirar.

Si a Asano le hubieran dicho que esa tarde acabaría arrinconado por Karma en una pared del pasillo de su casa, mientras intentaba regular su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, con las manos rodeando su espalda y las suyas en su costado, le habría pegado a esa persona. Pero en ese momento, con el pelirrojo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, podía sentir sus respiraciones contra su cuello y sin poder evitarlo empezaba a estremecerse. A pesar de eso, no se había ido de su mente la principal razón por la que habían acabado así.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que besarte para que me digas que sí?

Sintió como el otro reía contra su cuello y reprimió un jadeo que estuvo a punto de salir de su garganta. Estaba dispuesto a quedarse así la noche entera con tal de que el otro le responda con afirmativas.

-No tienes porque besarme.- Respondió levantando la cabeza y mirándole directamente a los ojos esbozando una leve sonrisa.- Solo tienes que decir una cosa.

-¿Una cosa?- Dijo con duda. Quería evitar mirarle directamente si era posible, porque el otro aún tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas y no sabía si aguantaría mucho verle con esa expresión, menos si estaba tan cerca.

-"Me gustas."- Contestó mirándole con diversión.- Dímelo y yo te diré que sí las veces que quieras.

Está vez sintió como toda su cara se ponía roja como el pelo del otro chico. No le importaba que le hubiera arrinconado contra la pared y le besaría las veces que pidiera. Pero decir un "Me gustas", era demasiado. Demasiado para su pobre orgullo que en menos de un día se había visto bastante herido. Le estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared y no le gustaba.

-Como veo que es demasiado pedir, empezaré yo.- Dijo subiendo los hombros fingiendo indiferencia.- Creo que me gustas. Pero no te hagas ilusiones porque puede que esté confundido y te deteste de un momento a otro.

Se quedó callado y miró como el pelirrojo tenía apoyadas las manos en la pared a los lados de su cabeza, a pesar de la declaración que acaba de hacer, su sonrojo no se iba. Y no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente, aunque la vergüenza no impidió que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad.

-Esa es la declaración más cutre que me han hecho.- Espetó con nerviosismo. La gracia estaba, en que a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se le declaraban, esta era la única en la que estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para que le costara sostenerle la mirada.

-Pues a ver si tú haces una mejor.- Dijo Karma sonriendo con burla.

Se quedó pensando, y realmente no sabía de que forma soltar eso y marcharse con la dignidad intacta. Así que hizo lo más inteligente que le pareció, además, estaba seguro de que Karma no se quejaría si se lo decía de esa forma, era lo suficientemente listo como para atar cabos, no por algo tenían ambos las notas más altas en matemáticas.

-¿Cuánto es 15682422231222=10152631013?

-Eso no es una operación.- Dijo el otro mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Sustituye los números por la letra correspondiente del abecedario.- Contestó sintiendo como la sangre subía a su cabeza y desvió la mirada mientras Karma pensaba en silencio. Después de un rato, vió como la expresión de este cambió y le miró con duda.

-¿"Me gustas imbécil"? ¿Enserio? ¿Pero qué...

-¿A que lo has pillado? Pues yo creo que es suficiente.- Contestó con nerviosismo. El caso es que entendiera en mensaje y no la forma en la que se lo había transmitido.

El pelirrojo le miró un instante a los ojos antes de empezar a reírse. No pudo evitar enrojecer aún más de la vergüenza al ver que se reía a su costa, pero era mejor que verle confundido y medio depresivo como cuándo le abrió la puerta. Escucharle reír, también hacía que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa inconsciente. Todo lo que había pasaso era una locura.

-Oye.- Dijo llamándole la atención mientras le cogía del cuello de la camisa.- ¿Ya estamos saliendo?

-Sí.

~0.0~

-Terasaka...

Cuándo el moreno escuchó esa voz a su lado, se tensaron sus músculos y no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento. Era por la mañana y acababa de entrar en la clase para sentarse en su sitio, pero sabía que más de uno estaba pendiente de lo que le pasara una vez que Karma le viera. No pasó ni un minuto antes de que el pelirrojo estuviera delante de su mesa con una sonrisa que daba bastante mala espina. Miró a su alrededor y se dió cuenta de que como Nagisa le miraba con pena, como sabiendo lo que le iba a pasar y a Itona con un móvil en la mano mientras sonreía. Ese tío le ponía de los nervios.

-Dime.- Contestó haciendo acoplo del valor que pudo. Aunque ya sabía cuál era su destino.

Un puñetazo aterrizó directo en su cara por cortesía de Karma, y tras unos segundos de asimilar lo ocurrido, se frotó la nariz mientras mascullaba y levantó la cabeza intentando salvar su orgullo. Le había dolido, y mucho. Karma tenía bastante fuerza y los entrenamientos de Karasuma daban su fruto lo quisiera o no. Además el flash del móvil de Itona le estaba molestando en los ojos y las risas de Kirara y Mimura por detrás le hacían enfadarse. Mirando a Karma con fastidio, vio como este se frotaba la mano mientras le observaba con una sonrisa, esta vez diferente a la anterior.

-Mi novio vendrá a darte las gracias más tarde.- Dijo con total normalidad mientras sacudía la mano y se dirigía a sentarse en su sitio.

Ignoró las exclamaciones y las bocas abiertas de algunos alumnos por culpa de aquella declaracón, y su dignidad volvió de pronto al darse cuenta de que esas bromas habían cumplido el objetivo de juntar de una vez a esos dos imbéciles. Y mientras se giraba para mirar a Karma, se dió cuenta del como este parecía más radiante que el día anterior cuándo decidió salir corriendo.

-Si esa es vuestra forma de agradecermelo, mejor olvidadme.

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ~
> 
> Antes que nada, gracias por dignarte a leer este one-shot o al menos a abrirlo.
> 
> Estoy bastante contenta de que haya gente a la que le gusten mis one-shots de estos dos, realmente pensaba que no encajaría. Como ya dije, tengo bastantes ideas y haré lo posible por hacer las que pueda.
> 
> Si os digo la verdad, no tengo claro quién es el sumiso o el dominante. Aunque en mis one-shots suelen ser bastante OOC, creo que ambos encajan en el papel de dominante y poner a alguno de ellos como sumiso, me es algo difícil. Por eso siempre suelo debatirme entre el uno o el otro, dependiendo del fic o la situación que se presente, así que suelo variar entre los dos, si alguien no está de acuerdo, realmente lo siendo mucho, no puedo hacer nada. Aunque en este one-shot se podría decir que han sido... ¿Sukes? Sí, sukes. En cuanto a Terasaka, es más listo de lo que parece, por supuesto.
> 
> A parte de eso, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este one-shot así como yo escribiéndolo.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
